This invention relates generally to processes for production of hydrocarbons and other useful products from carbon bearing sources, and employing subterranean heating for effecting process reactions.
It is known that there is a possible natural source of hydrocarbons from carbon bearing sources, which is believed to be accomplished by the intrusion of carbon bearing rocks by hot magmas or molten rocks. See for example, "Inorganic Origin of Petroleum" V. B. Porfir'ev, in "The American Association of Petroleum Geologists Bulletin": vol. 58, No. 1, page 3 (January 1974). It is also believed that these hot magmas in altering other rocks such as granites, diorites, monzonites, andosites, rhyolites and others containing feldspars, produce, by well known alteration reactions, clays, which serve as catalysts for the formation of the hydrocarbons. Metallic compounds, which enhance such catalysis, are also present. See for example "Igneous Rocks Seen Promising for Gas": Oil & Gas Jour., Apr. 5, 1971, p. 33; Weismann, T. M. 1971; "Stable Carbon Isotope Investigation of Natural Gases from Sacramento and Delaware-Val Verde Basins--Possible Igneous Origin" (Abs.): Bull, AAPG, V.55, N.2, p. 369.1.
Water present naturally as liquid or vapor in the rocks decomposes into hydrogen, joining with carbon and carbon compounds to produce methane, ethane or propane, and other hydrocarbons etc., and possibly some unsaturated hydrocarbons such as ethylene and polylene. Thus, liquid hydrocarbons can be formed.